


Tender Honey, Sweetest Berry

by LunarTea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Gyftmas, M/M, Swapcest - Freeform, fluff and fricking, foodplay, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTea/pseuds/LunarTea
Summary: There's a snowstorm in Snowdin, and being locked inside gives the Underswap skelebros a perfect opportunity to conserve some body heat.





	

The blizzard howled outside, hissing past the window and leaving glittering splashes of snow on the windows. It was only noon, but the snow had already engulfed the town in a deep blanket that was sure to make travel impossible every hour it fell from the sky. The monsters of Snowdin had seen bad winters roll through their quaint little town, but they weren't quite used to snowstorms of this caliber.

  
Papyrus lazed about on the couch, having ignored flicking on the television to hang his arms over the side of his resting place and watch the weather blow by. It was mesmerizing, that was for sure. The side of his mouth twitched, he wanted nothing more than to get up and feed his oral fixation with a smoke. The skeleton was rarely seen without a cigarette between his teeth, but he'd promised his uptight little brother that he'd refrain from choking the house with the stuff, and instead restricted himself to only indulging outdoors. It was getting worse, and with no real distraction from thinking about it, the thought consumed him. He needed a cancer stick, and bad. Something to put in his jaw and keep him occupied.

  
Yes, he'd told Sans that he'd stick to smoking outside. But Sans wasn't home, and he'd understand if he leaned out of the windowsill and smoked, right? He heaved himself off the couch with a huff, eagerly fumbling inside his pants for the familiar carton, and made his way to his room. He stuck a cigarette between his teeth and leaned by the window, pushing the window open and prepared to light it.

  
A heavy poff of snow greeted him by pelting him through the window, soaking the cigarette and forcing him to stumble back. The wind rushed inside, sending spray after spray of the white stuff at him He took a wrong step and his heel slipped, sending him down to fall on his ass and lay there in defeat in a puddle of his mistakes. He groaned and covered his eye sockets with an arm. In his excitement, he'd forgotten that there was a storm outside...Of course snow would blow in! How could he not have thought of it? His clothes were starting to get soaked, and a stray thought of his bro entered his skull. Sans was going to be miffed at him if he didn't at least try to clean up the water pooling around his room. The skeleton managed to force himself against the wind to his feet and struggled with the window for a few moments, not appreciating the storm pelting his skull and poking at his eye sockets. With the window shut and locked, he gave a sigh and slid to the floor again. Sans was gone for quite some time, did he find a decent place to rest? Or would he use his boundless energy to refuse a place to stay safe, insisting on getting home to “AVOID FAILING TO KEEP THE GRYFTMAS SPIRIT ALIVE,” as he'd promised on his way out the door?

  
Or maybe he was lost in the snow and couldn't see where home was? The very thought gripped his soul with panic and he sprung to his feet. Racing down the stairs, he bolted to the door and flung it open as Sans froze with his arm outstretched to open the door himself. Unable to stop the momentum, Papyrus tumbled into the younger skeleton and hugged him tightly, throwing them both into the snow with a poomf. Sans let out a confused squeak and patted his brother on the back, eye sockets wide with surprise.

  
“H-HELLO, PAPY...I WASN'T GONE TOO LONG, WAS I?” Sans stuttered out, the snowstorm wasting no time in laying a light blanket over the half-buried skeletons. Papyrus didn't move from the hug, thoroughly enjoying the relief washing over him that his little bro was safe and sound. The smaller skeleton shifted awkwardly beneath his brother, a muted cyan dusting over his face as the light blanket started to cover them along with the entrance of their house still wide open.

  
“no, bro...just missed you is all.” Papyrus mumbled, his craving still poking the back of his skull like an itch that wouldn't go away. “thought somethin' bad happened to you and i'd have to find you out in this mess.”

  
“AH...WELL WORRY NOT, BROTHER! AS MAGNIFICENT AS I AM, I COULDN'T BEAR TO LEAVE YOU ALONE ON A VERY SPECIAL DAY SUCH AS THIS!” His words were now muffled by the snow pouring in on their little dent in the snow pile.

  
The older brother cocked a brow bone at Sans, realization sinking in slowly. He shuffled off of Sans and pulled him inside with him, giving a few frustrated huffs to try forcing the door closed against the wind buffeting it right back open. Clicking the lock in place, Papyrus gave a sigh and plopped down on the floor, a tame shiver racking through his bones as the previous drenching fiasco had started to freeze the moment he'd jumped outside. He was almost certain he'd be catching a cold or some other form of sickness from hurling himself so carelessly in the elements.

  
Sans must have taken notice of his behavior when Papyrus had raised his arms to curl around his torso tightly, dropping the few sacks onto the table that had until now gone unnoticed. Sans left the room for a quick moment, returning from his own room with a heavy blanket laden with the designs of twinkling galaxies and shooting stars streaking all across the black space and beyond. “PAPYRUS, TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF.” He commanded in a no-nonsense tone. His brother blinked and stared at him, tangerine quickly flushing his cheekbones. He'd never been naked in front of his brother before, even in their own home. Why would...? “I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN MY BLANKET WITH SO MUCH WATER. YOU WARM YOURSELF UP, AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS MESS BEFORE I FIX DINNER.”

  
Papyrus complied, knowing how fruitless it would be to insist that he clean up the mess. He'd be sure to take care of the puddles collected in his own room instead...hopefully Sans wouldn't find out about them before he could get to it. He heaved himself to his feet and sloughed off his pants and hoodie, shoes and socks sticking in his pants on his trek to the couch. Sans averted his gaze with a flush, holding out the blanket to his brother. Papyrus more than eagerly grabbed it and swathed himself into a cocoon of warmth, flopped on the couch, and snuggled in. Sans wordlessly left the room, presumably to retrieve towels for the mess. The added layer definitely did well to thaw his core, ribs and other bones tingling with the newfound warmth. When his brother didn't return after a few moments, he allowed himself to relax and close his eye sockets. Maybe if he focused more on the warmth, the urges to indulge in his addiction would subside slowly but surely...

  
The sound of a cupboard closing jostled him awake, he sucked in a gasp and looked around in alarm. His gaze settled on Sans, who had just turned around to give him a once-over. He perked up once he'd noticed Papyrus was awake and rushed to his side, plopping himself on the couch next to him.

  
“I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU UP, PAPY. I JUST WANTED TO PUT EVERYTHING AWAY SO WE COULD ENJOY THE DAY,” Sans remarked, almost apologetic.

  
“oh, don't worry about it, bro. every day's enjoyable when you're around.” Papyrus gave him a small smile, feeling a twinge of satisfaction as a light cyan dusted Sans's cheekbones.

  
“Y-YOU MEAN IT?” Sans's eyes twinkled as he leaned forward, his face lighting up with glee.

  
“of course. but, ah, hey...think we could enjoy the day a little more if you cuddle up under the blankets with me? gettin’ a little cold again.” He ventured, knowing Sans wasn't too hyped up about distractions when there was work to be done, or in this case, food to be cooked. He was a little surprised when Sans complied immediately, wriggling his way beneath the blankets and pressing his sternum to Papyrus's own bare bones. Stars, he was too cute to handle sometimes.

  
Papyrus seized the moment to clack his teeth to Sans's, earning a surprised squeal from his little brother as his blush intensified tenfold. Gold began glowing on his face too, the close proximity doing nothing to help quell it before Sans could notice. A sheepish grin appeared on Papyrus's skull. He wondered how far he could push the envelope, what with the storm raging outside, it's not like Sans could escape... Sans averted his eyes and found a sudden interest in his brother's sternum, hands resting gently on his lower ribs.

  
The taller skeleton sucked in a gasp. The light touch sent a spark of shuddering heat through his bones, he gave a hard swallow and tried to push down the sudden crave for contact ignited from the touch. “h-hey, bro, i think, uh, i think i need a smoke...” He mumbled and tried to wiggle out from under the blankets. Sans pushed him back with a disapproving frown.

  
“PAPY...YOU ARE NOT SMOKING INSIDE OF THE HOUSE! AND NAKED, I SHOULD SAY!” He scolded, cheeks puffing up. As much as he tried to play the stern caretaker of the family, his small size and adorable quirks made him far from a serious authority figure. His demeanor fell when he noticed the nude skeleton look quite a bit uncomfortable. “IS...IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?” Sans leaned and placed a gloved hand on the other's forehead. He didn't seem to be burning up...maybe it was just a case of the winter blues? Yes, that had to be it! Or, or maybe he was hungry! “DO YOU NEED SOMETHING TO EAT? I'LL GO GET SOMETHING FOR YOU!” Without waiting for a response, Sans bounced off the couch and hustled to the kitchen, eyes flicking around impatiently. He hadn't cooked a meal yet, so nothing was too at the ready. He didn't want to acknowledge Papyrus's love for sweets, but this was an emergency, darn it! He scooped up the sack stashed away under the sink and hurried back to his brother's side once more.

  
Papyrus tilted his head, trying to get a good look at what was inside the bag. Sans dug around inside for a moment and pulled out a familiar bear-shaped bottle, the glimmering golden liquid taunting him from the inside. It took his interest almost immediately, and he grabbed for the bottle. The blue-gloved hand pulled it out of his reach, much to his dismay. He let out a grumbled protest.

  
“AH-AH-AH! I SAID EAT, NOT DRINK!” Sans waggled his finger and stuffed away the honey bottle, instead pulling out an opened jar of frosting. He flipped open the lid and set it aside, swiping the tip of his finger into it and sticking it in his mouth. His digit left his mouth with a slick pop, the sight of which piqued Papyrus's interest just a little too much.

“gonna share?” He jested, a twinge of magic sending a pleasant wave to his pelvis. A little grin crossed Sans's face and he scooped a good chunk of frosting onto his digit once more before sticking it in his mouth. “not...not fair, bro.” Papyrus tried to pout, but before he could even move his skull his brother's hands were on the side of his face and pulled his own to his brother's in a crushing kiss. Sans had already conjured his tongue, pushing the sweet substance over to slip around and hide the hints of tobacco and honey. Vanilla filled his jaw, some bits of pink dribbling out of the side from the sudden movement. Papyrus's face flushed and he pushed back, tongue dancing against the cyan appendage to swipe away what was left of the frosting and left him hungry for more.

  
“uhm, sans..you tryin' to sweet talk me?” He chuckled as Sans let out a frustrated groan and sat back with his arms crossed, cheeks puffed out in faux-displeasure.

  
“PAPY!” He scolded, trying his best to hide the pant in his breath.

  
“oh, you're right bro. you might give me the cold shoulder if i keep goin'. but you can frost my cake any d--”

  
“WHAT CAN I DO TO STOP THESE HORRIBLE PUNS?!” He seemed to be at his wit's end.

  
“you can start by warmin' me up.” He pointed to the blanket that had been thrown haphazardly to the floor.

  
“...NO PUNS?”

  
“no puns.” The older skeleton held out his pinkie finger for a promise, which seemed to satisfy Sans. He wasted no time in cuddling up to the bare skeleton, cheek resting on Papyrus's sternum. A pale blue glow pulsed from the center of his chest, though not quite forming a solid entity. He had an idea. Sans gave a little kiss to the sternum, shuffling himself lower to give a shy lick to the underside of his bottom rib before he brought out the bottle of honey once more.

  
Papyrus wasted no time reaching for it, disappointment falling over his face when Sans tucked it behind his back once more with a “TUT, TUT!”

  
“PAPY, DO YOU LOVE ME?” He asked out of the blue, wide-eyed gaze fixed on him.

  
“'course i do, sans. you mean the world to me.”

  
“HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE ME?”

  
“i'd do anything to make you happy, you know that.”

  
“...ANYTHING?” Sans pressed, leaning forward just a bit.

  
“of-of course.” Papyrus began to sweat. Where was he going with this? He followed Sans's gaze down as he cast it toward his pelvis, and much to his dismay his citrine magic had accumulated and now swirled at the ready, not quite solidified into a shape. He moved to cover the source of his shame, only for a hand to grab his wrist and pull it to the side. Sans wriggled closer, placing himself right over his brother's pelvis. The movements did not help the orange problem at all, a shock of heat flaring up in the warmed region. “er, s-sans maybe you shouldn't--gghh..” His protest died in his throat at the sudden kiss, a light grind sending a shiver through his frame. Since when did Sans have it in him to do such a thing? He was always so innocent, so chaste..

  
But by now, innocence was far from his actions as his pelvis circled his own and needy whines escaped his lolling jaw. The sensation of a coming dampness in Sans's pants drove him over the edge and pushed his magic to solidify into a throbbing cock, standing at the ready and rearing to go. The second it formed, Papyrus groaned into Sans's mouth mid-kiss, the friction between them making him want so much more than simple rubbing. Sans was still stubborn in holding the honey behind his back, but shifted himself around when Papyrus's desperate pawing at his hips turned to a grabby scramble.

  
Pants on the floor, Sans seemed more than eager to give a little test rub on the underside of the wanting member with his slick shimmering entrance. Satisfied with the lack of barriers between them, the little brother pulled away. Papyrus cocked a brow bone and let out a heated whine in protest. He could only watch as the honey bottle clicked open, saliva leaking from his jaw at the sight, his femurs pushed apart as Sans burrowed between then and placed the tip of the bottle to his own tip.

  
Sans gave the bottle a small squeeze, honey dribbling out in a tantalizing amber trail as he dragged it slowly all around the member. Papyrus couldn't stop himself from quivering, the touch driving him mad with want and the sticky texture of the honey doing nothing to quell his need. He barely noticed much else until the bottle left his sight, and he came to terms with his dick half-coated in honey. He frowned for just a moment trying to understand what--

  
A tender lick up the entire length of his shaft dispelled any train of thought, his hand slapping over his jaw before his moan got out of control. Sans wasted no time in giving another lick, kissing the tip before taking it into his mouth. Stars, it was driving him nuts. What was he supposed to do? He didn't even know Sans had it in him to do such a thing!

  
It was almost too much when the tip of his tongue prodded the inside of his slit. Sans suckled almost shyly, making very sure to make eye contact with Papyrus before lowering his head and taking the entire length into his mouth. Papyrus's head lolled back onto the couch, eyes swimming in his skull. "oh, stars, sansy...oh, yes…" Papyrus moaned, losing himself for a few heavenly minutes until a wet slurp and a sudden splash of cold air snapped him back to reality. Sans sat up, looking incredibly pleased with a heavy blush. His victim, on the other hand, turned his gaze to the tip of his cock, a few pathetic dribbles of precum surfacing but halting at the sudden cold shock.

  
“sans..are you o--”

  
“SHHHHH.” Sans's words melded with the hissing of a can of whip cream, the white cream spurting onto the tip of his dampened tongue. He hesitated for a moment before swiping it to the side, gulping it down and leaving a delectable bead of cream on the side of his cheek. Papyrus couldn’t help but lean forward to lick the leftover bit off. It tasted sweet, as it lingered on his tongue, it melted and dribbled down his jaw. He wanted to taste more of it, especially with that look that his little bro was giving him…

  
He swiped the can away from Sans, earning a grumble in protest before he kissed Sans to silence him, kissing a trail lower and lower before ending his journey on the throbbing lips of his nether. It was obvious from the moisture and heat pulsing that Sans wanted this, and Papyrus’s own dick twinged with need in response. Stars, it was hard to keep from ravaging him right then and there. Sans gazed down at him with soft hearts in his eye sockets, he tilted his head just a bit out of typical curiosity before Papyrus dipped his head and gave a generous slurp between the folds. The smaller skeleton gasped, a barely-restrained shudder wracking his frame. Bingo.

  
“you like that sansy, don'tcha?" He purred, a knowing grin creeping onto his skull.

  
"P-PAPY, DON'T...I WANTED TO--"

  
"wanted to what, use this on me? you're too sweet to me, bro. almost too sweet." He lowered the tip of the can closer to Sans's pelvis. "i wonder if you taste as sweet?" With that, he pressed the nozzle down and spurted a fair amount of whip cream over and into Sans. Sans squealed at both the sudden cold creeping on his genitals and the feeling of something slipping inside of his core. He began to protest until the lazy skeleton laid down the can and sat back to admire his deed, a heavy flush matching his little bro's beneath him. "aw, i made a mess...well, as you always say, if you make a mess, you clean it up, right?" Papyrus's tongue plunged in hungrily, the sugary cream singing on his tendril. He slid it back and forth, hands crawling around to grasp Sans's thighs as he squirmed about. The eldest hiked the thighs closer, throwing the twitching legs over his shoulders and he pushed himself further into his brother's core. "B-BUH, PAP-PAPY, I'M SO CLOSE…" Everything became a pleasant blur, the juices from both the food and his brother's pleasure building up to an irresistible swelling ready to burst. Papyrus suckled and kissed, teasing and exploring every fold, every crevice, and just when he'd thought Sans had had enough with his fists clawing at the couch and his skull buried in the cushions…

  
...He shuffled Sans off of him and maneuvered his body to hover over him. Sans tried to look at him the best he could, his eyes glazed over from the waves of euphoria he'd been thrust through. He couldn't forget about himself, could he? His member lined up with Sans's entrance, quivering with anticipation and eagerly throbbing with overdue release.

  
"you're so ripe, sans...just like a little blueberry…" His skull leaned down to the side of his brother's, the tip barely poking in. "wonder what i could do to make you pop?" Sans began to muddle together a string of incoherent words, a cry of "OH, PAPY!" erupting among all else as Papyrus slid his cock in to the hilt, roughly slamming his pelvis into the other. The very sound of Sans moaning his name, the sight of Papyrus lovingly thrusting in and out..the mingling of scents of both sex and sweets was just enough to bring out the end in sight. With one final push from Papyrus, Sans clinging to his older brother for something to hold onto, they let go. Cum spurted from Sans and leaked to the blanket below, a thick stream of Papyrus's release flowing into Sans and swirling about in the mixed magic.

  
Papyrus laid there for a few long heartbeats, souls pulsing wildly and breaths nothing short of a pant too heavy to allow for conversation. The time passed, and they were content to stay close, the taller skeleton nuzzled in and hugged Sans close. The magic began to dry and dissipate, and the only thing left as a remnant for the entire event was the hard flush on both their faces. Eventually, Sans wiggled his way to the edge of the couch to allow Papyrus to lay next to him, gathering him up and resting his older brother's skull on his sternum. Papyrus already seemed to be falling asleep, which was usual...Sans kissed his cheek, giving him an affectionate nuzzle before settling in himself.

  
"hey, bro?" Papyrus murmured without looking up.

 

"YES, PAPY?"

  
"you're the best gift i could ever ask for. merry gryftmas, sans."

  
"I LOVE YOU TOO, PAPY...MERRY GRYFTMAS."


End file.
